La princesa fugitiva-parte 2
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Los chicos se sorprendieron mas acerca del pasado de la chica pero aun falta mas...


**La princesa fugitiva- parte dos**

-Tenemos a la rata de siempre majestad- dijo un guardia mientras la dejaba caer al suelo.

-Más respeto- mascullo.

-Eso es lo mismo que no haces, rata.

La chica lo miro con ira.

-Ya puedes retirarte- dijo el Rey, Cris escucho esto ella se puso de pie y el guardia salió del palacio.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?

-Solo robe una manzana- dijo.

-¿Por qué robas?-

-Porque no tengo dinero-

-Hay trabajos que puedes..-lo interrumpió.

-Ya hice eso pero no me pagaban mucho y trabajaba hasta el cansancio.

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

-Además-agrego- para usted es fácil decirlo, no le quitaron a su familia, su dinero u orgullo.

Al final de esto la chica rompió en llanto, apenas tenía 9 años y ya sabía lo dura que podía ser la vida; el Rey solo la miro se levantó del trono y se dirigió a ella.

-¿Te gustaría vivir en el palacio?-

La chica dejo de llorar, se secó las lágrimas y miro al Rey.

-¿¡Es enserio lo que me está diciendo?!, no creé ¿que suena un poco descabellado?

-Puede ser que si pero sería la mejor opción para que dejaras de robarle a mis súbditos-

-Solo hasta que me acostumbre- dijo bromeando.

El Rey llamo a sus guardias que llevaran a la chica a su nueva habitación, estos asintieron.

-Tienes mucha suerte pequeña rata- dijo uno de ellos.

-Calla, ahora me deberás respetar más, ya soy parte de la familia real.

Cerró la habitación y empezó a explorarla, a ver cada detalle.

Es hermosa

Fue ahí cuando mi vida cambió radicalmente, me educaron como una princesa, el Rey me mostro todo aquello de cómo ser una princesa, lamentablemente me aburría. Recuerdo que un dia me escape de mis lecciones y me dirigí al salón, lo que encontré fue a un chico practicando con una katana, al principio quede impresionada con aquellos movimientos; pero el chico me miro, en ese momento no sabía que hacer solo me quede ahí.

-¿Así que tú eres la chica que recogió mi padre no?- dijo burlonamente.

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero, tú no sabes lo que es vivir y sufrir en las calles-

Los dos callaron.

-¿Qué era lo que hacías con la espada?- pregunto.

-Katana- la corrigió,-Solo practicaba lo que mi maestro me enseño.

-Es genial-

Ambos sonrieron.

Quien diría que ese día conocería a mi mejor amigo y prometido.

-¡PROMETIDO¡-gritaron una vez más.

-¿¡Pero aceptaste?!- pregunto Raph.

-¿Porque te interesa saber?-

-P-Por nada- dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Nunca le dije sí o no, solo escape de mi compromiso, sé que no es la mejor opción y no está permitido pero yo no quería casarme y menos con mi mejor amigo, mi hermano.

-Que incompetente, decirle a tu hermana que se case contigo- replico Donnie.

-¿Y si tu hermana fuera April?- dijo Mikey.

Donnie no supo que responder, guardo silencio y con un leve sonrojo dijo:

-Eso es diferente ella es una amiga que salvamos del kraang.

-Aja-mascullo Raph.

-Bien a todo esto, ¿Qué fue lo que paso hace rato?- pregunto Leo.

-Él me está buscando para que regrese con él.

-Sera mejor que te quedes con nosotros- dijo Splinter.

-Maestro gracias, pero no quiero involucrarlos en mis problemas-

-Sera mejor que hagas caso de lo que dice el Maestro, además será divertido tenerte aquí con nosotros, conmigo- dijo el chico de azul.

Sus hermanos escucharon esto y lo empezaron a molestar, la chica se limitó a verlos, ¿y porque no? Se sonrojo solo un poco.

-Gracias Leo- sonrió.

Después de comer un poco de pizza y bromear entre ellos, callo la noche, no hubo ningún movimiento de los kraangs o del clan del Pie, esto extraño un poco a los chicos; así que se dedicaron a descansar.

*bostezo*, ya es tarde chicos, creo que iré a dormir.

Los chicos asintieron, la chica se levantó de su asiento pero se detuvo.

-Emm.., chicos ¿Dónde podre dormir?-pregunto. Los chicos guardaron silencio.

-Déjanos consultarlo- dijo Leo.

-Claro?-

Los chicos hicieron una junta.

-Bien chicos es la primera vez que una chica se queda aquí.

-Cierto- respondió Donnie.

-Chicos tengo una idea, Cris se puede quedar conmigo- dijo Mikey.

-No seas tonto Mikey es una chica no puede quedarse a dormir contigo, ok eso sonó raro- dijo Raph.  
-No veo el problema, es mi amiga- dijo el chico.

-Mikey, es una chica¡- grito Leo.

-Pero podría mostrarle todo sobre mí-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Donnie.

-Ya saben chicos-

Raph lo golpeo en la cabeza, -Mikey pervertido-

-¿¡Que?!, ¿Qué tiene de malo mostrarle mis comics?-

-OH.. Ya veo- dijo

-Ahhh..- contesto Donnie.

-¡¿Qué tanto dicen, chicos?!- grito Cris.

-¿Nos estabas escuchando?- pregunto Donnie.

-Estaba a lado mío- dijo.

Después de aquel incomodo momento, los chicos decidieron que Cris dormiría en el sillón, llevaron algunas almohadas y cobijas para la chica, ella agradeció el gesto, los despidió a todos y ellos a ella, pero Mikey se quedó junto a ella.

-Cris yo me quedo contigo para protegerte de el- dijo.

-Mikey gracias- dijo en tono dulce.

Sus demás hermanos vieron esto y decidieron quedarse con ella, todos juntos, casi como hermanos durmieron juntos para despertar el dia siguiente siguiendo sus aventuras.


End file.
